


Where r u?

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Bill is on tour and Tom isn’t used to being alone.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Where r u?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 15 July 2016 :)

“Bill, Bill.... Bill!”

But Bill had already hung up.

Tom swore and threw his phone across the bed. It bounced once and then flipped off the duvet, landing with a clatter that made Tom wince. Instead of heaving himself up to retrieve the device, Tom flopped backwards onto too many pillows and sighed.

Bill had insisted they needed twenty seven pillows. Tom had insisted he should come with Bill on tour.

Both times Bill had won the argument and now Tom was left in their house, lonely, bored and missing Bill. He groaned and rolled onto his front, pressing his face into the pillows and breathing in the musky scent of his brother. He was really missing Bill.

It had been 3 days since Bill had set off on his first ever solo tour. In Tom’s eyes, just because Bill was going to be performing solo, it didn’t mean he needed to be solo. Tom had never been good at being alone. When they were five Bill had gone over to Andy’s house for his first ever sleepover and left Tom to fend for himself for 11 whole hours. It probably would have been longer had Tom not turned up at 7am demanding Bill’s return.

After that, Andy has learned that inviting one twin to a sleepover, meant he would always get two.

Since then, Tom hadn’t had to endure much time without Bill. They’d grown up together, started a band together, become famous together, lived together and loved together. Tom let out another groan into the pillow, louder this time.

“Fuck this.”

A hot palm snaked its way between his belly and the mattress and Tom shifted slightly to give himself better access. He thought of Bill, and pretended the hand wasn’t his own. It didn’t really work, especially considering the conversation they’d just had over the phone was hardly what Tom had been looking for.

Earlier that day he had shuffled into their room, dragging socked feet and his guitar to their bed and throwing himself onto it like a lovesick teenager. The dogs were out with their neighbour and Shiro and Shay had left, telling Tom he was boring without his twin and they’d come back when he’d stopped moping.

Tom had felt hurt by that comment but then realised it was true. He was pathetic and lonely... and really fucking horny. Which didn’t make good company.

So two songs into his forlorn serenade, Tom had abandoned his guitar over the side of the bed and exchanged it for his phone.

Fifteen red notification boxes flashed up all over his apps when he thumbed it open, but none from Bill. Tom had wondered what Bill was up to, it was mid-afternoon and Tom knew he’d be heading down to sound check soon and then swept off to perform, meet the fans, go out for post-show drinks... It seemed like now or never so Tom dialled Bill’s number and held the phone to his ear eagerly.

After two rings Bill picked up.

“Hey, I’m kind of busy so what do you want?”

Tom frowned. “Just checking in.”

“I’m fine, Tom.” Tom could hear the eye roll.

“I’m not,” Tom whined. “I need you.” His voice was low and knew Bill would understand what he meant.

There was a silence down the line and Tom palmed himself, feeling hopeful.

“Tom, ugh,” Bill sounded annoyed, not turned on. “I’m busy. I’ll call you tonight, ok? We can do this another time.”

“Come on, Bill,” Tom wheedled. “It’ll be hot.”

“I know that...” Bill said. The corners of Tom’s mouth lifted as he recognised the slightly conflicted note in his brother’s voice.

“So why don’t we just...”

“I can’t,” Bill insisted. “I’ve got a million things to do. It’s hard this, you know, doing it alone thing.”

“Then why did you—”

“Don’t start,” Bill warned and Tom bit his tongue obediently. “It’s not for long, it’s just a couple of dates.”

“A couple of dates too many if you ask me,” Tom muttered, his hand falling away from his crotch as he felt the conversation spiral away from potential phone sex and into an argument.

“Drop it,” Bill said, more firmly this time. “I miss you too, ok? I’ll call you later.”

“Wait! I’m sorry, Bill!” Tom scrambled to sit up, desperate to keep his brother on the line. If he could just...

“Bye, Tom.”

“Bill, Bill.... Bill!”

Fuck.

Now Tom was still alone, still horny and still no closer to his twin than he had been five minutes ago.

He needed a drink.

~~~~

Tom had managed to persuade Shiro and Shay to meet him out. They were in downtown LA, in a trendy new bar that Shay had recommended. It was an impressive joint, classy and intimate with an extensive cocktail list and enough pretty girls to keep Tom distracted. He would never touch, just look. He felt pissed at Bill and this little act of vengeance was enough to keep him stubbornly content.

The heady mix of strobe, music and seven or so cocktails was making the room revolve slightly and Tom shook his head. He hadn’t planned on getting wrecked, he’d just wanted a few to take the edge off. But the thrum of alcohol coursing through his system was spurring him on and he stood, deciding an eighth round was what exactly they all needed.

“You want another?” Tom raised his voice above the music and motioned with his empty glass.

Shiro nodded and Shay clapped her hands excitedly, reminding Tom of Bill, “Yes please! Next one’s on me.”

Tom grinned and headed unsteadily towards the bar, absently shoving people aside as they veered into his path. It was almost 2AM, and Tom knew the place would be shutting down soon, so just time for one more. The bar was above the dance floor and he decided to lean over the railing to watch the throng below. Bodies moved in time with the beat, writhing against each other, kissing, touching, holding each other close. Tom wanted to hold Bill close, kiss him, touch him, fuck him.

Without thinking, he thrust his hand into his back pocket and dug out his phone. Blearily, he managed to unlock it before navigating to his text conversation with Bill.

Where r u

Immediately, Tom felt his phone buzz with a response.

New York

I mean specificalY

The music pounded and Tom leaned against the metal bar, his head beginning to spin as he tried to focus on the light of his phone screen.

The hotel bar

R u dunk?

Fuck, Tom couldn’t text properly.

*Drunk

No, just had a few

Go up to ur room Bill

Why? I’m having fun

Noooo

Tom, what’s up? R u drunk?

YES

Oops, *yes sry for shooting

What?

*shouting

Tom groaned in frustration, he would have trouble seducing Bill if he was in a room full of his friends. Usually, this didn’t pose an issue but usually, Tom wasn’t 2000 miles away.

Wanna have phone sex?

Tom decided to cut to the chase.

No I’m having fun

We could b havin more fUn ;) ;) ;) ;)

Tom grinned as he sent a row of crude emojis.

His grin quickly faded as he relised Bill’s response was not forthcoming. “Noooo,” he moaned.

“Fuck,” he swore lowly, turning away from the bar and heading for the exit, forgetting his friends at their booth. It was no fun if Bill wasn’t going to play.

~~~~

Tom woke up late the next morning to a warm face pressed against his own. He cracked a grin, ready to gather Bill up in his arms and smother him with kisses. Before he could however, a slobbery stripe licked up his cheek and Tom’s eyes flew open in disgust.

“Arrgh! Pumba!”

Tom rolled away from Bill’s pooch and wiped at his face in disdain. Then he felt bad and gave Pumba a loving pat.

Pumba looked up at him dolefully.

“I miss him, too,” Tom sighed and scratched Pumba’s ears.

Gingerly Tom got up, not sure how fragile he would feel after last night. He managed it without feeling too groggy and smiled triumphantly. A couple of painkillers and a shower and he would feel ready for the day ahead. Maybe he’d even get some work done. It would be weird being in their little studio without Bill but Tom thought it might help, make him feel closer to his brother somehow.

Tom snorted at himself, he needed to grow a pair.

He showered, dressed and downed a pint of water before heading into the kitchen to feed their dogs. Then he traipsed across to their living room in search of his phone.

It took a minute to turn on, and when it did, Tom’s draw dropped. A whole ream of messages flashed up on his lock screen, all from Bill.

Alarm bells went off in Tom’s head as he unlocked his phone, trying not to panic too much. Why would Bill be texting him so much throughout the night? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt?

A quick scan told him that no, Bill had not been in trouble.

Nevertheless, Tom let out a low groan of disappointment. All his attempts at getting Bill up to his hotel room had not been as fruitless as he’d initially thought. But being the drunk fuck he was, he’d passed out as soon as he’d arrived home and missed out on phone sex with Bill. Bill could have been moaning his name into Tom’s ear and Tom could have pretended they were right there together, hot, sticky, turned on and each other’s.

Tom’s throat constricted as he read through some of the messages and he began to feel a hot flush creep down his neck and towards his groin.

R u awake

im back at the holet

*hotel

in my Room

Tom

I’m alone

I thought u wanted to fuck

I thought u wanted to have Phonesex

TooooommmmmmMMM

im nakd

soooooo naked

wHERE R U

i’m drunk n alone

fuck me Tom

i need u

tom

answer ur ducking phone

i hate you

toOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Tom half wanted to laugh half wanted to jump on a flight to New York and screw his brother into the mattress.

More eager than ever to talk to Bill, he scrambled to hit call and tried to wait patiently for Bill to pick up. His other hand palmed his crotch as he threw himself back onto the sofa, moaning softly.

“Pick up pick up pick up,” Tom chanted, shoving one hand into his boxers to cup himself.

Bill picked up and Tom whooped loudly.

“Ahh, stop that!” Bill’s voice sounded cracked and dry.

“I’m so glad to hear your voice, baby.” Tom sighed happily, trying to shimmy out of his jeans without dropping the phone. “I got your messages.”

“What messages?” Bill sounded distant. “Fuck, I feel like shit.”

“From last night. You said,” Tom’s voice dropped. “How much you wanted me.”

Bill laughed. “I said that? Fuck I can’t remember anything. When did we speak?”

“We didn’t,” Tom said. “You just sent me about fifty texts.”

“I did?” Bill’s voice faded and Tom knew he was checking his phone.

“Bill, come back... Bill,” Tom was growing frustrated. “BILL!”

“Ahh! Stop!” Bill had clearly come back to the phone at the wrong time. “I’m delicate this morning.”

“Aww,” Tom cooed. “Too delicate for mind blowing phone sex with your long term lover?”

“Ugh, Tom,” Bill’s voice was muffled as if he was pressing his face into a pillow. “Definitely too delicate for that. Is there anything else you want from me?”

Tom frowned. “Well, yes but I have a feeling I’m not going to get any of it.”

Bill moaned again. “I feel sooo bad. What was I thinking? I have another show in two days.”

“You’ll be fine by this evening,” Tom said gently, his hand retracting from his crotch. He felt slightly guilty that Bill was feeling so terrible and all he could focus on was getting off. “Drink some water, have you got some?”

“Yes, wait... no. Fuck.”

“Room service,” Tom said. “You need room service.”

“I do,” Bill agreed. “Wait, I’m gonna call. Stay on the phone?”

“Of course,” Tom said, curling up on his side and settling in for the long haul. Bill was needy and whiny when he was hungover and Tom loved every second of it.

“Ok, back,” Bill said. His voice was sounding a bit less gravelly and Tom smiled. “Why didn’t you come with me? I wish I’d brought you with me.”

Tom grinned, glad he hadn’t been the one to say it.

“Don’t say it,” Bill said, suddenly sharp.

Tom chuckled. “I wasn’t going to.”

“Don’t even think it,” Bill said.

“Too late for that,” Tom teased. Before Bill could squawk a protest, Tom asked, “So what did you order?”

“Everything,” Bill said, smacking his lips.

Tom grinned.

~~~~

Tom was outside when he heard his phone buzz. Sidling over to where it lay on a one of their poolside daybeds, he thought about how it was only a few hours until he could see Bill. It was his last book launch tonight, right now, if Tom was correct, and then he was staying in Mexico City until the next evening. Something about meeting up with a producer there before he flew home.

Tom wished he would come home straight after his final gig but Bill was on technically away on business, and if there was one thing Bill took almost as seriously as time with his twin, it was his career. Their career, Tom thought fondly.

He was pleasantly surprised therefore to see it was Bill who was calling. As he picked up he saw the time and realised it must be just gone 10:30 in Mexico City so Bill would be just finishing up.

“Hey,” he grinned into the phone. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Tomi,” Bill said. Tom could hear the fatigue in his twin’s voice.

“Hey,” Tom said again, gently. “Are you ok?”

“I’m good, just a bit tired. I wanted to catch you and say sorry.”

Tom’s eyebrows rose and he stepped closer to the pool, dipping a toe into the moonlit waters. “Oh? What for?”

“For being, you know... a bit evasive.”

“You weren’t being that bad, you’re busy.” Tom said softly. “I get it.”

“No I was being a dick, I’m sorry,” Bill said. “I missed you, I did.”

“I know,” Tom said. He did know, he knew because Bill loved Tom as much as Tom loved Bill. It was equal and it was everything. Being without Bill was like walking around blind. Neither of them functioned well without the other, even if Tom could secretly admit that Bill was slightly better at it.

“I want to make it up to you,” Bill said, a slight purr in his voice that hadn’t been there before.

“I’ll see you soon, you can make it up to me then,” Tom said, wanting his brother to catch up on sleep before the long haul home.

“Tomi,” Bill said lowly. “Let me.”

“Bill—”

“Where are you?” Bill pressed, his voice still husky.

“Uh, by the pool.”

“Go lie down,” Bill said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Bill, you need to rest.”

“Tom,” Bill said and Tom could see his pout. “Don’t fight me on this. I know how much you want to.”

Tom groaned, his body already feeling hot even in the cool LA evening. His toes curled against the poolside tiles and he thought about how he should be a good brother and let Bill sleep. Then he thought about his much he wanted this, how much he wanted Bill and he knew that Bill wanted it, too.

Shucking his shorts as he moved across over to one of their poolside beds, he asked, “What are you going to do?”

Bill hummed down the line, his voice quiet and deep. “Lie back, I’m on top tonight.”

Tom’s breath caught in his throat as he lay down, his back pressing into expensive outdoor pillows and his skin on fire as his spare hand splayed over his abdomen, wanting so bad to touch himself lower.

“I’m here with you, Tomi,” Bill said. He was speaking so softly that Tom could barely hear him. But they were far enough in the hills that their house was always peaceful at night, the buzz of LA traffic far below and the only noises came from the creatures that lived in the undergrowth.

“Are you going to touch me?” Bill asked.

Tom nodded fervently, then croaked out a “yes” when he remembered Bill couldn’t see.

“Where, Tom? Tell me where.”

“All over,” Tom growled. “Everywhere I can fucking get to. Fuck, Bill, I miss you.”

“I’m here,” Bill assured him. “We’re together, I’m kissing you and you’re touching me.”

“On your ass,” Tom clarified. “I’m touching your ass.”

Tom heard Bill snort on the other end of the line.

“Fine, you’re touching my ass.”

“Does it feel good?” Tom wanted to know.

“So good,” Bill assured him. “I’m gonna suck you.”

Tom almost choked. “Fuck, Bill, give me a chance.” His spare hand jerked to grab his cock, squeezing and rolling it as pleasure shot down its length. Everything felt hot and frantic and they’d only just begun. Bill sent thrills right down to his toes every time. It never got old, they never got bored. Bill was always the sexiest thing to Tom and he couldn’t get enough.

“Are you ready for me?” Bill asked.

“Always,” Tom replied, panting as his hand formed a tight ring and he closed his eyes, pretending it was Bill’s hand, his mouth, his ass.

Suddenly, Tom’s hand was batted away and his dick was encased in a hot, warm, wet tunnel.

Tom’s eyes flew open as he tried to sit up, his heart beating wildly with a mix of confusion and excitement. Bill was hovering over his dick, naked, hard and grinning like a cat. He gave a swift kiss to the tip of Tom’s cock and then crawled up his body, slinking close to press their skin together.

Tom gaped.

“What the—”

“I cancelled the meeting tomorrow.” Bill smiled and kissed Tom’s open mouth. “I couldn’t wait.”

Tom was finally able to move and his arms went to Bill’s waist, pinching the skin there and leaning up to kiss his twin fiercely. Once, twice, a third time, their lips met again and again and Tom grinned.

“Are you happy to see me?” Bill asked, nuzzling into Tom’s cheek and petting over his face with the hand that wasn’t propping him up over Tom.

Tom half laughed, half groaned and thrust his hips up to meet Bill’s erection.

“I think you know how happy I am.”

Tom couldn’t believe Bill had surprised him like that. His heart was racing and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I thought you were in Mexico City,” he managed, kissing Bill’s jaw as he said it.

“Nope,” Bill said, reaching one hand between them to wrap his fingers around Tom’s cock. “Just on the way from the airport.”

Tom‘s eyebrows rose as his breathing became more laboured. Bill’s hands and lips were so distracting. “You mean you called to have phonesex in the back of a taxi?”

Bill chuckled. “The driver spent the whole time on the phone to his brother, he couldn’t hear a thing.”

“Like you, you mean.” Tom teased.

“Mmhmm, except I’m pretty sure his brother wasn’t about to fuck him into tomorrow,” Bill pulled back enough to give Tom a coy look.

“You never know.” Tom hauled Bill close again, smashing their lips together and sliding his tongue into Bill’s mouth. “Missed you so much.”

“Mmmm,” Bill hummed contentedly.

The next second he was pulling away, pressing their bodies close as he slide down Tom’s torso, his back arching, his hands teasing. Their eyes met just as Bill went down on Tom, pressing a wet kiss to the tip before sucking him in.

Tom’s breath hitched and he threw back his head as his cock slid into his twin’s warm mouth. It wouldn’t take long, Tom thought, Bill was too fucking good. He felt everything as Bill sucked him deep, constricting his throat around the shaft and pressing his nails into Tom’s hip.

“Bill, Bill, Billy,” Tom panted. His own hands found their way into Bill’s hair, carding through it and gripping the blond locks as his whole body tensed, coiled up then released with a cry.

Bill’s mouth disappeared and the next moment Tom let out an ‘oof’ as Bill threw himself on top of him and buried his face into his neck. Tom felt soft lips against his tendons there and he gathered Bill as close as he could, breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm.

“I missed that,” Tom managed, stroking his fingers down Bill’s back absently. “I missed you.”

“You’ve said,” Bill murmured appreciatively.

“Love you,” Tom said this time, turning to press a single kiss to Bill’s temple.

“Me too, Bill said quickly. Then he nudged at Tom’s hip with his still hard dick. “My turn.”

“Give me a minute,” Tom said, still basking.

“We don’t have a minute! I’m supposed to be on a plane to Hamburg tomorrow!”

Tom bolted up right, looking down at Bill with disbelief. “No fucking way, you only just got back!”

Bill gave a mirthless cackle and gave Tom wide eyes. “Kidding.”

Tom flopped back down again and sighed, momentary panic instantly forgotten.

“Thank god,” he closed his eyes and felt Bill press up against him once more. “I’ve decided we don’t do solo tours.”

Bill’s hand played over his stomach and he felt a gentle pinch. “You’re lucky I’ve come to the same conclusion.”


End file.
